Meet Your Maker
by Kia Dion
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a few ... interesting people and probably embark on the weirdest adventure ever. Even worse than when Dean read that story on Fanfic about him and Sam... - Mega AU, Kinda Crack like. Written for the Epic Dynetyven.  M Just in case


A/N – Okay! **Big** Warning here, This is a Supernatural Cross over with a set or stories belonging to me and a friend. Sam and Dean are of course not mine. The people that they are going to be meeting are entirely OC and belong respectively to myself and Dynetyven. Not really any plot spoilers, set around Mid Season 5 though if you're being careful about it.

* * *

3 Hours. Jade had been sat in front of a Tv now. Alvane didn't quite see the attraction. Sitting in front of a box with pictures on it was beyond his mind. However generally being in Decipio wasn't exactly an experience that Alvane favoured. He was in his human form, something he was certainly not enjoying. He rarely did it of his own free will but since Jade had come into the equation it had become a necessity. He had found out that Jade was planning on a trip through the Portal from Willow. He had worked out how to convince her to give him information about his mate, well it helped that Willow seemed to like him. Willow was a force to be reckoned with and Alvane was just happy that he had managed to get on her good side. He still wasn't 100% sure how that had actually happened and he wondered if she had had the plan to get him onto her side, using the connection between himself and Jade to his advantage. Alvane wouldn't put it past her.

None of that however lead to him stood in a room, incredibly bored with Jade bouncing up and down on the sofa going on and on about 'Sam and Dean'. Who the hell 'Sam and Dean' where, Alvane hadn't a sodding clue. He ran his hands over his arms as he was cold, he wasn't used to being cold, in his other form he was never cold. He still had his clothes on, pretty much the same ones he always wore. He had been even more stubborn to keep them on when Jade had told him he was going to get cold. As far as he was concerned petty things like the cold didn't bother him.

Expect for the fact he was fucking freezing. Decipio was just cold and stupid. He blamed the fact that there was 1 sun. Seriously, who made a world with 1 sun? It was a surprise the place hadn't got to hell years ago but the place just seemed to keep going, beyond all reasonable doubt. Sickness and death, war… everything had ravaged this realm with thrice the speed one would cross Torchio yet it and its inhabitants kept living out there short little lives. They had had more wars in Alvane life span than he could picture, which considering Alvane had lived in a realm where Lucifer resided that was night on a miracle. That man took his mantle as horsemen seriously, yet every time he stepped through the portal he felt like he was stepping into a cold dead battleground, as if he could see how many people had…

**"OW!"**

Alvane grabbed his head and rubbed it before he glanced back over the Jade with an abject scowl on his face as the rider was smiling smugly as she had thrown a… Alvane tilted his head and bent down to inspect the object that had hit him in the head. He glanced to Jade who was now holding her mouth from laughter at the confused frown on his face. He scowled again which broke her and he fell on to the sofa laughing.

**"What the hell is this?"**

Jade was too busy laughing to answer and Alvane was not in a good mood. He didn't live Decipio and he wasn't comfortable walking around in this form. He clanked to the sofa and spotted the … thing that Jade used to make the pictures move as they were currently standing still which Alvane found kind of creepy. Jade sobered immediately and tried to get the remote from Alvane. She was fast but Alvane had age on his side, he kept it out of her grasp with ease.

**"You don't even want to be here anyway! Why don't you just go back to the cave!"**

**"It's not safe for you on your own out here."**

Alvane was almost growling by this point, the only reason he had come here was to keep her safe, she just didn't seem to understand the danger. Something which frustrated him no end.

**"I've been here millions of times… Noth-"**

**"It's a million times to many then! This world is vile, cold, hard.. I don't understand why you come here!"**

**"In favour for a world of slavers and ancient traditions forcing me to do what others want?"**

Alvane just raise his hands and turned around, keeping a firm grasp on the TV remote and just stopped himself from crushing the pathetic piece of plastic in his hand. Before something else hit his head. Something a good deal heavier and more painful that the first!

**"That was a toaster… just FYI"**

Alvane stopped himself from asking what the hell FYI meant, although he knew from the look on Jade's face she was again finding this hilarious. Alvane pointed the thing and the TV and pressed every damned button he could whilst Jade all but tackled him. The room snapped and sparked suddenly. Causing both dragon and rider to stop trying to get thr remote from the other and glance around the room looking for the source.

**"Is this your place?"**

Alvane lost all interest in the remote but he held himself entirely still, stuck in the position they had been in when the first crack of magic had flared in the room. Jade was equally as still, searching the room in perfect time for Alvane looking for the threat.

**"No, jimmied the lock."**

Alvane turned his head in the barest of movements to raise an eyebrow to Jade, wondering what the bloody hell the woman was on about this time. She rolled her eyes and went back to scanning the room. Just when they had been around to relax and think it was a one of it happened again. This time they saw it, it was light red lightning and it sparked around the room erratically. It didn't however get close to either of them. The lightning starting shrieking around the room and Alvane and Jade where force to take a step back.

**"I told you so"**

Alvane was still smug… even when there was freaky red lightning jumping around the room. Living with Marius tended to do that to you

**"This is so your fault!"**

Alvane was incredulous but he saw the red spark get closer to Jade and managed to grab her out of the way, only to be slapped several times and have thee mental message slammed into him that she could look after herself. He blinked past the pain for a seconds and glanced around the room which was now a mess, they couldn't stay here, and Alvane had no clue on what was happening. This wasn't magic he knew, and he had been around a very long time.

He kept Jade securely in his arm and jumped clean across the room and ducked out the door. He didn't bother to look back as he could feel the raw energy sparking in the room. He knew it was red, he knew that it was new. That was the most important thing. Someone as old as Alvane knew when they looked at something if it where old or new. New things hadn't happened since God disappeared. All that mattered now was getting Jade to safety.

* * *

Adam had been sat in Berlin when he has felt it. It was far away but he felt IT. His head snapped in the direction the feeling was coming from, he could feel and sense it and every single part of his body scream to him what was going on. But that just didn't happen anymore. He tilted his head and teleported clean into the room. Glancing around as the room was still sparking.

**"Interesting…"**

Adam poked one of the red sparks, it curled around his hand for a second before jumping back to its task. Adam shrugged and walked out to a desk sat in the corner. He jumped up so he was sat cross legged on the desk. His hand resting on his legs as he suddenly wished he had some popcorn… He made a quick calculation and teleported to the nearest cinema, bought some popcorn and got back. The light show was still going.

**"This is getting boring now… Come on, red lightning isn't even that impressive!"**

Adam curse and threw a handful of popcorn into the mess. Everything starts to crack together ad Adam threw more popcorn in-between mouthfuls when the lightning suddenly stopped. So abruptly that Adams last throw of popcorn managed to hit one of the two med in the face.

**"What the hell?"**

The two men could talk evidently, given how new they where that was strange

**"Ooo. That's new."**

Adam perked up a little and debated throwing more popcorn to see what these two would do.

**"Sam, What's going on… ?"**

**"Oh, so that one is Sam. Who are you?"**

Adam tilted his head inquisitively, actually putting his popcorn to one side to look at the two men.

**"Dean. Now, who the fuck are you?"**

**"Me? God."**

* * *

A/N.2 – There will be more of our dear boys in the next instalment. xD


End file.
